Gatomon's Baby
by Lord Pata
Summary: Just one night can make a huge diference. Gatomon and Patamon gonna learn this on a very unexpected way. how TK and Kari will take this? or more like how everyone in the team will take this? Read to discover.
1. When the digidestined leave……

(A/N - Heya everyone. Lord Patamon here with a special fic. I had posted a few times already but seeing that recently a couple of my fics were deleted due to grammar mistakes, I decided to get a beta reader so now the fic is completely revised and corrected so I want to thank to my good friend KhakiBlueSocks for the help with the proofreading. Thank you very much my friend.

This fic has a really interesting and long story but writing it here only would make this chapter really longer, so I'm just gonna say that this fic is dedicated to Emperor Daemon who wrote a fic called Gatomon's egg which he never completed. I guess he had other things to do, so I decided to finish it for him.

However I made a little change in the plot since in my story Gatomon is going trough a normal pregnancy since she is a mammal digimon, which is why I changed the title of this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon)

Ages:

TK, Kari, Davis and Ken 14

Tai, Sora and Matt 17

Mimi and Izzy 16

Yolei 15

Cody 12

Joe 18

**Gatomon's baby**

Chapter 1: When the digidestined leave……..

It's been 2 years since MaloMyotismon's defeat and now our friends returned to their normal lives, well almost normal if you consider that their digimon decided to stay with their partners in the real world. TK and Kari had been going out during three months and tonight they decided to go out on a date to the movies.

But little did they know that their lives were soon gonna change forever.

"Well guys, me and Kari are going to go now or we gonna be late for the movie. You two stay here, have fun while we're out and don't do anything stupid, go it?" TK and Kari said to their digimon.

Patamon pouted."Hey why we can't go with you two? It's pretty boring here" the little orange digimon complained and TK sighed.

"I understand Patamon, but" TK answered.

"You guys will think of something to do, we'll bring you back some snacks when we come back" Kari finished for him.

"Bye now." They said as they went outside and closed the door.

"Those guys are really cute together" Kari giggled.

"Yeah even though they don't think we notice" TK snickered.

"They make a really cute little couple" Kari smiled.

"Not as cute as you though" TK said in as seductive tone

"Oh stop it, TK" Kari giggled more and blushed a little"

"But then I would be lying" he said as he flashed one of his charming smiles at her making her blush more but then she smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"Oh I love you" she said hugging him

"Love you too" he replied returning the hug and then they walked the movie theater.

However they weren't alone of being in love. Even though they didn't show it too much, Patamon and Gatomon were in love with each other too. They were in the couch snuggled together watching TV or more like trying to find something interesting to see.

"Man, remind me to tell TK to get cable TV, there's nothing interesting to see" Patamon said as he yawned in boredom.

Gatomon smiled getting an idea on her own and suddenly she shoved Patamon off the couch playfully and then she ran as she giggled.

"Catch me if you can!" she said as she continued running now being chased by Patamon.

"Why you… come back here" he shouted as he chased her around the house.

After a while Patamon lost Gatomon's trail and started to search her around the house.

"Gatomon, get out of wherever you are! I'm gonna find you not matter if that takes me all the night" Patamon shouted playfully as he entered in TK's room to search her. As he was searching her, he failed to notice someone moving from the closet towards him and before he could react he was on the floor with Gatomon on top of him and smiling playfully.

"What is the big idea of all-" He never finished his sentence because Gatomon leaned in and kissed him long and hard. Finally, when they both needed air, they paused and Gatomon smiled at him with a seductive look in her eyes as she put a paw on his mouth to silence him before he could say a thing.

"Shhh… don't say a thing, just enjoy my angel of hope…." She said in a soft and yet seductive voice and then she kissed him again on the lips passionately. Patamon took the hint and started to kiss her back with the same passion and love.

Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.

Meanwhile TK and Kari just walked out of the movie theater.

"Wow that was a really cool movie, right, Kari?" TK said as they walked in the park to take a little stroll.

"Yeah, it was really great" Kari answered with a smile as she stared at the sky. It was full of stars which along with the moon reflected on the small stream which crossed the park in a beautiful way creating a perfect romantic atmosphere. Kari leaned her head on TK's shoulder and sighed contently.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" TK asked with a smile as he and Kari had stopped in front of the stream and they were now staring at it.

"Yeah…. Is kind of magical…" Kari said as she then looked at TK and then they kissed each other softly and yet deep. Kari put her arms around his neck and TK put his arms around her waist gently. The stars seemed to shine for them as they shared that magical moment which none of them wished it could end.

Eventually they have to end it since their lungs needed air. They slowly broke the kiss and Kari then rested her head on TK's chest sighing contently.

"I love you TK…" she said softly as she closed her eyes getting relaxed as she felt TK caressing her hair gently.

"I love you too Kari…" he said in a soft and gentle voice as they remained like that just enjoying each other's company. Only with the moon and stars as their only witnesses. And the soft wind, caressing them gently.

After a while TK reacted realizing that it was getting late. He looked at Kari with a gentle smile.

"Kari, you know I wish could stay like this with you forever but is getting late" he said softly and she put a puppy eyes look at him.

"What? You don't want little me close to you anymore?" She asked in a fake little girl tone trying to sound sad and TK just smiled and kissed her softly.

"You know that if I could I wouldn't let you go my light" TK said with a gentle and warm smile as he continued.

"Is just that I'm afraid of what Tai's going to do to me if I don't return you home soon" he said with a light chuckle. Kari first giggled, but then sighed.

"Yeah you're right. Tai is a great big brother, but he can be way too overprotective at times" she said as she and TK held hands and started to walk back to TK's apartment to pick up Gatomon.

When they finally arrived and opened the front door, something seemed wrong with the place. It was totally silent something that rarely happened when they leaved their digimon all by themselves on the apartment.

They soon saw why however. They found Patamon and Gatomon sound asleep and snuggled up against each other on the couch, with a strange smile playing on both of their faces. Both TK and Kari smiled at the scene they were watching.

"Oh isn't that cute?" Kari said in a cute voice and TK smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it's almost sad to wake them up" TK answered.

"Yeah, but we have too" Kari said. She then began to nudge Gatomon carefully.

"Gatomon, wake up, we have to go home now" She said and after nudge her again, Gatomon woke up with very sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Kari?" She answered still very sleepy but oddly enough she was blushing deep red.

"Yeah, It's me Gato, me and TK just returned and we have to go home, you know how Tai gets if I return a bit late from my dates with TK" she said as she noticed the blush on Gatomon's cheeks.

Patamon woke up too and oddly enough he was blushing too. TK noticed it and smiled.

"So, what you two did while we were out tonight guys?" TK asked Patamon who was yawning still very sleepy.

"Errr…. You know the usual, eating, watching TV and sleeping," both digimon answered but they were blushing still.

"Then why are you blushing huh?" Kari asked inquisitive. Both digimon got nervous and blushed more.

"Errr... well... you see..." they started but Kari cut them off.

"Forget it, I'm getting really tired" She said as she yawned.

"Yeah me too, Come on Kari, I'll walk you home like I promised" TK said and Kari smiled and nodded.

"Thanks TK, See ya Pata" she said and then she petted Patamon's head gently.

"See ya tomorrow Pata" Gatomon said and then she gave him a kiss without Kari and TK notice it. Then she got on Kari's opened backpack. Kari then closed it and picked it up and then she and TK walked out and headed to Kari's apartment.

As they, walked to the Kamiya apartment. Kari rested her head on TK's shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders while Gatomon was sound asleep on Kari's backpack.

"When they arrived to the Kamiya apartment building, they stopped and hugged each other gently.

"Thanks for the wonderful night TK" Kari said smiling at him. TK kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"It was my pleasure my light" He said softly caressing her cheek gently sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. TK had a very warm touch and she loved it.

"I love you my hope" she said softly

"I love you even more my light" he replied softly.

Kari then leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. They stood there kissing each other during a couple of minutes till they finally broke the kiss.

"See you tomorrow Kari" TK said as they broke the hug and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow" Kari replied and then she walked inside and locked the front door

"So…" a voice came from behind the door. "How was your little date, sis?"

"Tai! Stop spying on us!" Kari yelled as she threw a pillow at her brother hitting him right on the face.

"Ow! Well you two were so lip-locked for too long I thought I would have to use a crowbar to broke you apart" Tai said with a smirk as he rubbed his face.

"So? That's none of your damn business!" Kari yelled and Tai glared back at her

"Hey, anyone who makes a move on my little sis is my business!" He defended himself only to receive another pillow in the face.

"You're so immature, why don't you grow up already? And if you don't leave me alone I will tell mom that you and Sora already been sleeping together!" She threatened him.

Tai went pale at what he just heard and then he glared. "Why you…. How did you know about that!" He asked her still glaring and Kari smirked.

"Oh, I have my sources, especially two girls with pink and violet hair that you sure know very well" Kari said enjoying that now she had Tai against the wall.

Tai growled as he defeated walked into his room muttering something about big mouthed girls and then he slammed the door shut and Kari laughed enjoying her victory over her brother.

"You sure showed him there Kari" Gatomon exclaimed as she pocked her head out of Kari's backpack and giggled.

"Huh?" Kari has forgotten that Gatomon was on her backpack and that caused her to blush.

"H-how much of that you heard?" She asked her partner. The cat like digimon giggled more.

"Well you two were yelling at each other so loud that it was hard to not miss anything" Gatomon said as she snickered.

"If you tell anyone, you're so dead, digi partner or not" Kari said almost threateningly

"Oh you know that I wouldn't even dream about it Kari" Gatomon snickered.

"Come on, let's go to bed now, I'm really tired." She added as she walked into Kari's room

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Kari yawned and then she made her way into her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and then she climbed on her bed and under the covers while Gatomon curled besides her.

"Good night Kari"

"Good night Gatomon"

Soon both Kari and Gatomon were sound asleep and dreaming about their loved ones. Gatomon however was holding a secret inside her. A secret that soon will be revealed.

Well that was the first chapter, and as you can see I rewritten most of the original first chapter since there was a lot of details that needed to be corrected and also I added some extra content to this chapter as well.

I hope you like this re-release of Gatomon's Baby, most of this fic is already beta read and corrected, so it won't take much for me to update it, I just want to check it and maybe do some changes here and there.

See ya in the next chapter and please leave reviews.

Lord Pata out.


	2. Gatomon are you saying that you’re…

(A/N - Hey ya everyone here is the second chapter of this cute PataGato fic. I wrote this chapter except the first three lines. Just as a reminder, I'm writing this fic to conclude Emperor Daemon's fic called Gatomon's Egg, so in short he owns the main idea of this fic while I own the rest of the plot… Now, on with the fic! )

**Gatomon's Baby **

Chapter 2: Gatomon are you saying that you're…

A week passed and Kari noticed that Gatomon's stomach had grown a little.

"Gatomon have you been putting on some weight lately?" Kari asked staring at her partner's stomach.

"Huh? Y-yeah gotta be all those snacks and candies Yolei always brings over," Gatomon lied, not wanting to tell Kari the real reason of her extra weight.

"Well, I think that you gonna have to go on a diet so you can lose that extra weight. Now, hurry up! We have to get to TK's house; you can spend the afternoon with Patamon since TK have Basketball practice and I have my cheerleading practice." Kari said as she picked up her sports bag and Gatomon to then head out of the apartment and to TK's house.

During the entire trip to TK's house, Gatomon kept thinking about what she and Patamon did last week when TK and Kari went to the movies leaving them alone in TK's house.

"_Me and Pata really did it this time_," Gatomon sighed, getting Kari's attention.

"Are you okay Gatomon? You look like if something is bothering you." Kari asked, her partner getting a bit nervous.

"N-no, I'm fine Kari, just thinking in that I have get on a diet if I want to lose this weight." Gatomon answered, managing to sound calm.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm gonna help you to lose that extra weight" Kari said, rubbing her head gently as they arrived at TK's apartment.

Inside, TK was getting ready for his basketball practice while Patamon was on his bed watching his partner run from one side of the room to the other until the little digimon started to feel dizzy.

"TK what's the rush? You're making me dizzy running around like that." Patamon sighed, shaking his head a few times. "You still have time to get ready!"

TK slowed down and looked at the orange winged digimon. "Sorry Pata, is just that Kari's gonna be here any minute, and I don't want to make her wait." TK replied, adjusting his hat in the mirror.

Patamon smiled. "Is she bringing Gatomon with her?"

TK smiled. "Yeah, she is bringing Gatomon with her so she can spend the afternoon with you while we are in the school." TK answered as he noticed Patamon smiling wide. "It seems that you have a thing for Gatomon huh?" TK asked him teasingly making the winged digimon blush a bit.

"Err well I--"

Patamon was cut off by a knock on the door. He sighed with relief.

"That has to be Kari and Gatomon," TK said as he went to answer the door grinning broadly when he saw Kari standing there in her white cheerleader uniform. He fought off the urge drool.

"Hey Kari, you look great." The blonde cooed as he pulled Kari into a long kiss.

Gatomon jumped out of Kari's arms and went to TK's room where she saw Patamon smiling at her.

"Hey Gatomon" Patamon greeted her as he jumped out of the bed and took his chance to give her a kiss which she returned.

"Hey Pata" Gatomon greeted him after they broke the kiss. Patamon noticed Gatomon a bit nervous like if something is worrying her, he also noticed that her belly was a bit bigger than the normal.

"Are you okay Gatomon? Don't take this in the wrong way but had you been eating too much this last days?" Patamon asked her but before Gatomon could answer TK entered in the room to pick up his sports bag as he smiled at the two digimon.

"Well guys, Kari and I have to go now, see ya in a few hours! Don't do anything stupid!" TK warned as he patted their heads.

"See ya later guys." Kari said as she and TK walked out of the apartment.

"Hey Kari, is it just me, or Gatomon is putting on weight?" TK asked Kari as they were walking to the school.

"It's not just you, TK, I noticed that too. I have to have a talk with Yolei. She always brings candies and snacks when she comes to my house and that's spoiling Gatomon." Kari told him.

Meanwhile in TK's house Patamon already had pulled Gatomon into another deep kiss.

Gatomon returned the kiss, but as much as she was enjoying it she knew that she needed to talk with him about their situation, so she suddenly broke the kiss getting Patamon confused.

"Something wrong Gatomon?" Patamon asked her.

Gatomon couldn't take it anymore; she fell into Patamon's arms sobbing.

"Gatomon, was wrong my angel? Did I hurt you in some way? Please don't cry." Patamon cooed as he gently rubbed her back.

After a while Gatomon managed to recover herself enough to talk and then she looked at Patamon.

"Patamon there is something important that you need to know" Gatomon told him as she looked at her still confused lover.

"What is it Gatomon? You know that you can tell me anything." Patamon told her as he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Patamon what we did the last week while TK and Kari went to the movies brought something else" Gatomon said as she gently put one of her paws on her belly, making Patamon's eyes pop wide open as his jaw hit the floor.

"Gatomon are you saying that you're…." Patamon stammered.

Gatomon nodded and looked down. "I'm pregnant, Patamon. We gonna be parents." Gatomon finally told him, her eyes still downcast. "It's all my fault, I started when I shoved you off of the couch and made you chase me, I jumped on you and kissed you wanting more than just a kiss. I ruined all!" she sobbed, more tears running down her cheeks.

Patamon managed to recover a bit from the shock as he hugged Gatomon and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Gatomon, I'm just as responsible for this as you. I am so happy; this baby is the result of our infinite love for each other. You just keep hope alive and everything is gonna be all right. We're gonna raise our kid and we gonna be a beautiful family, and you know TK and Kari are gonna support us in this my angel." he told her as remained hugging each other and Gatomon calmed herself and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Pata. For a moment I thought that you gonna be mad at me for this" she told him as she relaxed herself in his lovingly hug and sighed happily.

"Why I should be mad at you? I feel like the most lucky Mon of both worlds; I have the love of the most beautiful angel of both worlds and now we gonna have a family together, just like I always wished." Patamon told her as he smiled lovingly at her.

Gatomon smiled at him too now feeling safe and secure in his arms. "I love you Pata. And you're right; we can raise our son or daughter perfectly. We're not alone; we have each other and our love to help us. We also have the love of our friends." Gatomon purred, kissing him deeply.

Patamon returned the kiss, wrapping his wings around her in a hug; not wanting let her go.

After a minute, they broke the kiss and laid down on TK's bed, talking about their future child.

They finally fell asleep, snuggling closely, with big smiles on their faces knowing that they now have a new life ahead as a family.

(A/N - Well that was the second chapter, in the next chapter the Digidestined are gonna get a surprise when our digi-love birds announce that they are gonna be parents. I hope that all of you are enjoying this fic and please leave some reviews to know your opinion about this fic. See ya in the next chapter.)


	3. Unexpected News

(A/N – Hey ya everyone! Here is the third chapter of this cute PataGato fic. As you have seen, this fic includes Takari as well as Taiora, Mimato and Kenyako.

Also, I want to thankeveryone who reviewed the first two chapters, I'm glad you're enjoying of this fic as much as I enjoyed writting it.

So without any other interruption let's go with the fic. As a reminder I don't own Digimon!)

Gatomon's Baby - Chapter 3: Unexpected News for TK and Kari and Tai and Sora and…

The next day, the digi-destined decided to have a day off in the digiworld.

It was a beautiful day in File Island, and the Digi-destined had brought all the necessary for a picnic; Matt was in charge of cook hamburgers and hot dogs while TK helped Kari lay out the sheet to put the rest of the food for the picnic on it. Yolei, of course, provided the food form her parent's store and Ken helped her to carry the bags to the reunion point with Hawkmon and Wormmon following.

"Yolei, you have got to stop bringing so much candies and snacks for the digimon. You're spoiling them rotten." Kari complained to Yolei, "Gatomon gained more weight this week!" Kari told her friend as she pointed at Gatomon who was bit pudgier than the normal.

The cat digimon sighed _"If you only knew…" _

Gatomon and Patamon decided to tell about their situation in the picnic since in that way all the team is gonna be present and that save them time and misunderstandings if they only tell TK and Kari about that.

"Kari, chill out, you're exaggerating!" Yolei said, as she and Ken started to unpack the food from the bags "Gatomon's weight problem can be solved with a little diet."

"Yeah I know that but still I think it would be a good idea if you cut down the amount of junk food you bring with you when you come over." Kari said as she gently petted Gatomon's head making her purr softly.

"Okay, I promise not bring a lot of candies and snacks the next time," Yolei said as Kari smiled.

"This picnic was a great idea" Matt said as he served the hamburgers and hotdogs to everyone.

"Yeah, nothing like a day off in the digital world to relax and let our hair down." Tai said as he ate a hotdog.

"Guess your hair didn't get the memo." Matt muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Matt?"

"Oh, nothing." The blonde replied, shoving a hotdog in his mouth.

"Yeah and no more evil digimon to fight so we can enjoy the digiworld now without worrying about being attacked" TK said while the others nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, but our adventures did have their high points." Sora said as the others smiled agreeing with her.

They continued talking about their adventures and enjoying the food, Patamon took his chance some times that the others don't look at him, to share his food with Gatomon, he wanted that she and their future kid be healthy so he was doing all that he can to help her.

Gatomon couldn't feel more happy than how she already feel, she loved him so much and she knew that he loved her so much too and that gave her more courage to tell Kari and TK about her pregnancy.

Finally, when the group finished eating, they went off to do their own thing; Matt was playing a soft ballad on his guitar.

Tai, Ken and Davis decided to play around with a soccer ball.

Izzy, as always, was typing away on his laptop. Mimi and Sora were talking about girl things. Yolei was cheering at Ken as she watched him playing soccer. Joe was reading a medic book. Cody was practicing with his kendo stick and TK and Kari were talking about the digital world and sipping some soda through straws.

Their digimon also decided to entertain themselves; Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon were practicing their techniques. Gomamon was in the lake swimming. Palmon was talking with Biyomon about all the things she saw when she was with Mimi in America. Armadillomon and Hawkmon were playing checkers. Tentomon was watching Izzy working in his laptop.

Patamon and Gatomon were lying under a tree, getting ready for their talk with TK and Kari.

"We can't put this off anymore Gatomon. It's now or never." Patamon told her as he gently took her paw in his and kissed it.

Gatomon sigh contently. "You're right Pata, lets get this over with." She cooed as she nuzzled him gently

"Well let's go to tell them now" Patamon said, returning the gesture as he smiled at her.

The pair stood up, and, hand in hand, walked up to TK and Kari who smiled at them.

"Hey guys, you want something to drink?" Kari asked as she gently petted their heads.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" TK asked, looking curiously at the pair. "You look like something is bothering you." he said.

"As a matter of fact, we have something to tell you two." Patamon announced, trying to not sound nervous.

"Huh? What is it guys?" TK asked them as he and Kari took a sip of their drinks.

Gatomon decided to take the word as she looked at Kari. "Well what we want to tell you guys is…" she gulped loudly…

"Patamon and I gonna be parents!" Gatomon blurted out.

TK and Kari spit their drinks out as they gagged and coughed. "Wh...Wha!"

"Smooth, Gato-kun…very smooth…" Patamon whispered in her ear.

After a bit TK and Kari managed to recover and Kari was the first to talk. "Gatomon, you mean that extra weight on you is because you're pregnant?" she cried, getting the rest of the team's attention.

Needless to say, they were in a state of total shock upon hearing the news.

Matt's fingers made a sharp twang on his guitar, causing one of the strings to snap as his mouth hung open in shock.

Ken turned and not realized that he has kicked hard the ball that ended hitting an equally shocked Davis in the crotch. "Oh crap!" squeaked Davis in a high voice as he fell on his knees in pain.

Tai who was running tripped and fell to the floor on his face.

Sora was putting lipstick on Mimi, the majority of which wound up on her cheeks. Mimi was oblivious to the fresh coat of paint her face was getting.

Yolei stood with her mouth hung open. Joe dropped his book in shock.

Izzy pushed the wrong key in his laptop deleting all his work and Cody hit his foot with his kendo stick, oblivious to the pain.

Veemon fainted.

Agumon and Gabumon forgot that they had thrown a punch to the other and knocked each other out cold.

Wormmon ended trapped in a tree with his sticky net after Veemon fainted.

Biyomon and Palmon just looked at Gatomon with a shocked look on their face, Gomamon poked his head out of the water not believing what he just heard, and Armadillomon and Hawkmon just let their checkers fall to the board with a clatter.

Tentomon just stared at the two, jaw dropped, not knowing what to say.

Patamon blinked, "Talking about shocking news." he muttered.

Gatomon just nodded, not wanting to say anything else.

After a while everyone recovered from the shock, the team gathered around the future parents, smiling and chattering loudly about the new addition.

Veemon just stood in place, staring at the couple. He now realized that he lost Gatomon forever now, since she was pregnant with Patamon's baby.

"Gatomon, this is wonderful, I always knew that you and Patamon were more than just friends" Kari told her as she hugged her gently.

"Congratulations you two," TK said, patting both their heads. "You know you can count on us to help you out, Gatomon. Whatever you may need, I and Kari are there for ya."

"Way to go Patamon, you're a lucky Mon." Gomamon said, winking.

Patamon started blushing. "Thanks for understanding guys." Patamon said as Gatomon took his paw in hers and smiled at him.

"Prodigious! I thought that digimon were only born in Primary Village!" Izzy said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, it is true that many digimon are born in Primary Village," Gatomon explained as she and Patamon blushed a bit, "But there are some digimon that are fertile and mate like regular mammals to bring new life to the digital world, like Pata and me."

Sora who was seated in Tai's lap smiled at the two digimon, "Mind if I ask you something Gatomon?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"When did you and Patamon…err…mate?" Sora asked her face flushed red

Gatomon and Patamon blushed, grinning slyly.

"Well it was the last week when TK and Kari left us alone in TK's house while they went to the movies." Gatomon explained, her face growing redder by the second.

"I pushed Patamon out of the couch and we started playing around. The next thing we knew, we were kissing each other and one thing leaded to another…" Gatomon trailed off, looking up at the girls and their female digimon with teary eyes.

"Aww, How romantic, you two." Sora sighed, with a smile on her face. "Let your feelings take over and guide you to the ultimate proof of love."

Kari, Yolei and Mimi nodded in agreement. "I always thought that you two make a cute couple" Yolei said making the future digi-parents smile.

"I think that I speak for everyone here when I say we wish you the best guys, and you can count with us when you need it." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"Thanks guys, all of you are the best," Patamon said smiling as Gatomon nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to set up a small nursery in your room, Kari." TK said.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, we also got to get all the necessary for the baby too."

Gatomon and Patamon sat down with Patamon putting his wing around Gatomon's shoulders while the group talked about what do to help them with their future baby, Veemon accepted that Gatomon was fine with Patamon and he and Davis offered to help too in what they can.

Gatomon and Patamon were very happy; all their friends were supporting them and willing to help them out with the necessary to receive the baby when he or she born.

Gatomon just looked at Patamon and then she kissed him deeply, which he returned no longer caring that the others were watching them.

They decided not hide their love anymore, they wanted everyone to see how strong and deep their love was that was now rewarding them with a family.

To Be Continued… 

(A/N - Well, here is the chapter 3, I hope that you liked it and sorry for the bit of Davis bashing, it's just that was the only funny thing I could thing for him. Anyhow, in the next chapter we gonna see Gatomon in her first month of pregnancy and how the team help her to get the necessary for the baby, don't miss it. Well time for me to go, see ya in the next chapter and please leave reviews!)


	4. First month, shopping and a surprise

(A/N - Hey everyone, I'm back now with the chapter 4 of this cute fic with Gatomon and Patamon as the main characters

Before start with the fic, I want to thank to all the people that left reviews, I really appreciate it.

Now let's go with the fic that is the important here. Just as a reminder I don't own digimon, but I wish at least own Gatomon and Patamon, well now with the fic.)

Gatomon's Baby

Chapter 4: One month of pregnancy, shopping, friendly talks and a surprise

It's been a month since the Digidestined learned about the new addition.

Gatomon's belly had grown, making her pregnancy more noticeable. She was lucky to be a digimon since she didn't experience morning sickness; however she still had those weird hunger cravings, like pizza with anchovies, pepperonis, mushrooms, sausage, chocolate sauce and peanut butter.

Patamon decided to move in to the Kamiya's apartment to be closer to Gatomon, now that they gonna have family. TK understood this and since he saw Kari everyday, he always could visit Patamon too.

Today the Kamiya residence was a hive of activity. The Digidestined had organized a meeting to see how each one of them were gonna help Gatomon and Patamon with the baby.

"Okay, first we need to set a nursery in Kari's room and for that we need a changing table, a crib, a rocking chair and a playpen too" Sora said as the others only nodded.

"I think that we can get all the necessary for the baby if we put all our money together." Sora suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well I have some extra money thanks to my rock band." Matt said, smiling as he started playing air guitar.

"Yeah, but the rest of us have to survive with what our parents give us each month," Davis said as he checked his wallet. "Luckily my parents gave me my allowance." he added as he put his money on the table and in front of Sora

The others blinked in amazement, staring at the wad of cash.

"What? I promised to help, so I'm helping!" the second leader of the Digidestined said as the others smiled.

"Sorry Davis it's just that sometimes it's a bit hard to believe how much you changed in the last few years." TK said while

Davis grinned. "I know, sometimes even I don't believe it. But, after a while, I figured out that Kari really loves you. I know she's is in good hands with you, TB" he said, grinning as he playfully jabbed TK in the arm.

"Thanks for understand Davis." Kari said.

"Well let's ante up and see how much we got!" Yolei announced. Everyone put their money on the table while Sora started counting it.

"What's the final tally?" Tai asked anxiously. "I'm hope we got enough! My hairs are standing up on end!"

"Really, now?" Matt said, looking innocent. "And how is that different from any other time?"

"What was that?" Tai growled, as he whirled around to face the blonde. "I know you're not trying to talk with your spikes! Look at ya! Your hair got more angles than my geometry book!"

"Why you little—"

"We got one hundred dollars, and fifty cents." Sora sighed, cutting the two boys off.

"Think that it's enough?" Kari asked a bit worried.

"I don't think so, besides the furniture for the nursery, we also have to buy clothes, diapers and a lot of other stuff." Yolei sighed.

Mimi grinned and winked. "Don't worry, guys, my parents can give me the rest of the money we need to buy everything else we need!"

"Well we can go look around in the baby stores, while Mimi goes to her house and get the rest of the money we need." Sora said as she as the others stood up.

"Hey and where are the proud parents-to-be right now?" Gabumon asked, stopping the group at the front door.

"Oh, they are taking a nap." Kari said, slipping on her shoes, "Last night Patamon didn't get much sleep. Gatomon woke us up because she had one of those weird hunger cravings, so he was up most of the night cooking for her."

"Aww! Pata's always thinking about what she needs! How cute!" Yolei squealed.

"Come on girls, let's go! You can talk about that on the way to the mall!" Davis said as he walked out of the door followed by the other guys.

"Men..." Yolei said with a sigh as she and the other girls followed them leaving their digimon in the house.

"Hard to believe that those two are gonna be parents" Agumon said as the other digimon nodded.

"Yeah, I never thought that Gatomon could fall in love," Gabumon said, jumping on the couch. "I always saw her as a tough digimon who was more interested in protecting Kari than falling in love."

"Well, comes to show that you don't know everything about me"

The others spun around, now noticing that Gatomon and Patamon were standing in the doorframe of Kari's room.

"Don't get me wrong, Gatomon. It's just that we're still shocked by this sudden event." Gabumon stammered.

Gatomon grinned as she and Patamon joined their friends on the couch. "It's okay guys. To tell you the truth, me and Pata are still in a state of shock too." she said.

"Yeah, I never thought that we could be capable of bringing new life to the digi-world, but to and behold, we did, and I couldn't be happier" Patamon said as Gatomon wrapped her tail around her lover's waist.

"Think that any of us could be fertile digimon like Gatomon and Patamon?" Gabumon asked out of curiosity as Palmon leaned in close to him, smiling seductively.

"We can try to figure that out for our own Gabu-chan" she cooed, winking at him causing him to flush deep red

The others tried, with little success, to smother their laughter.

"Way to go Gabumon, you got her hooked!" Veemon said as Gabumon shot him a death glare.

"Oh, shut up Veemon. Gabumon replied, "You think I didn't notice you staring daggers at Patamon one month ago during the picnic? It's obvious that you still have a thing for Gatomon."

The blue dragon blushed as Gatomon and Patamon smiled.

"Let me guess, that was the reason why you accepted Davis' plan of try to digivolve you to Ultra-Angemon or something like that?" the orange winged digimon asked making Gatomon giggle and making Veemon blush more.

"Hey! I admit that wasn't a smart plan, but well, we wanted to try it anyway! I did manage to digivolve to X-Veemon or else I and Davis would have ended crushed by that enraged digimon!" Veemon said rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously.

"Yeah, Davis even hid behind Cody to get him use his Kendo skills on that Tortomon," Armadillomon added, "Of course Cody dropped the stick and ran away to a safe place." He continued, getting more laughs from the others.

"Yeah, Davis can be a bit hothead sometimes but he's a good guy." Patamon said. Gatomon was now snuggled closely to him as she slowly waved the tip of her tail, which was still wrapped around Patamon's waist contently.

"Yeah, Davis was the first one to chip in money to buy the things for your baby." Biyomon said.

Gatomon and Patamon blinked. "He really has changed; I still remember how he used to shoot death glares at TK when he was too buddy-buddy with Kari." Patamon said.

Gatomon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but later he accepted TK's and Kari's relationship, and now the three of them are great friends." Gatomon added.

Veemon and the other digimon nodding in agreement

"Well, no dates with our girls for this month guys." TK said as the others sighed.

The boys were talking in the food court while the girls were shopping in the baby stores.

"Yeah, but Gatomon and Patamon are worth it." Tai said as the others nodded.

"Besides, we can rent a movie in the house and spend some time with our girls without going out--" Ken paused and blinked.

Davis walked up to the group, carrying a soda and a bag of potato chips.

"Davis! You cheater! I thought that you had put all your money in like the rest of us!" he accused.

Davis sweated nervously. "Err… do you believe that I found five bucks on the floor?" Davis asked with a nervous toothy grin as the others just stared at him.

"I guess that you still don't change fully Davis" TK said with a sigh.

"Well old habits die hard." Joe sighed as the others just chuckled.

"For Davis most of all." Matt said.

The others laughed as Davis turned red with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, the girls were walking out of their seventh store, their hands full of pink and blue bags.

"Gatomon and Patamon are gonna love what we brought for their baby." Mimi said, the other girls agreeing with her.

"Fortunately, we found everything without have to run around town." Sora said.

Kari spotted the boys in a table talking. "Hey girls I found the boys" she said as she pointed at the male group…or more specifically, pointing at TK.

Yolei noticed this and grinned. "Oh, please. You know you were only looking for TK.," she said making Kari blush.

"Come on Yolei you're the same way when you look at Ken." Sora said making the second holder of love blush.

"Okay, you won this round Sora Takenouchi, but the next time, you won't get off so easily." Yolei said jokingly as she and the other girls laughed not noticing that the boys were looking at them with confused looks on their faces.

"And they say we're the weird ones." Davis murmured, the other guys agreeing with him.

"Well, with hair-boy here, it's a wonder we don't get stares everywhere we go." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Back up off the hair, you Sonic the hedgehog wannabe." Tai growled under his breath as the girls walked up.

"Hey guys! Did you miss us?" Mimi asked as she plopped down in Matt's lap and kissed him.

"I guess Matt really missed Mimi." Izzy said, watching the lip-locked couple.

TK nodded in agreement. "Yeah and later he says that only I act like tha-"

He got cut off when Kari kissed him on the lips deeply which he returned as the others just stared at them.

"Dude! Please! Not in front of the ones without a hot girlfriend!" Davis said with Cody, Izzy and Joe agreeing with him.

"Well maybe it's time that you four get one too," Ken said as he sat Yolei in his lap and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah guys, you just have to overcome your shyness," Sora said, "the four of you have really cool qualities. Cody you're now 12 years old, you had grown into a very good looking guy, and you're excellent in the Kendo, I also had seen how the girls look at you, there's more than one girl that want to go out with you." Sora said as

Cody blushed. "Thanks Sora, I'm gonna take your advice" he said as he smiled.

"That's the spirit buddy, don't give up and you will see that you gonna have a girlfriend soon" Tai said as he gently patted Cody's back as the others smiled.

"And how did the shopping go?" Tai asked.

Sora smiled. "We have everything now, the furniture is gonna arrive at your house in 1 or 2 days and, as you can see for the bags, we got the clothes and everything else too." she answered.

"Cool, as soon as the furniture arrives, we gonna set it in Kari's room" said TK who already had broke the kiss with Kari as she nodded.

"Yeah, fortunately the furniture is small so it's not gonna take up too much space in my room." she said as she and the others got up and walked back to the Kamiya residence to eat.

"I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Mimi asked.

"Dunno, but I bet that it's gonna be a cute digi-baby." Yolei said as the girls smiled.

"Well we gonna have to wait until she give birth." Joe said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, anyone had seen Davis?" Tai asked, looking around as the group began to leave.

"I thought I saw him walk to the arcade." Cody pointed to the brightly-lit area of the mall.

The group walked over and noticed that a small group was forming at the "Dance, Dance Revolution"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Matt said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Does he honestly think that he--"

"He's gonna lose, I guarantee it." Mimi chimed in.

Davis was on the platform, eyes downcast on the light panels; his thick shoes stomping clumsily stomping each panel. "Come on! It can't be that hard!" Davis encouraged himself as he hit a dark light panel.

His opponent, a young, dark skinned teenager, around the same age as Tai, had his eyes riveted to the screen, his bare feet expertly tapping each lit panel, as he moved his arms in time with the figure on the screen. His face was glistening with sweat, but he had a large grin on his face as he shot a look at his competition.

"Come on, man! You ain't got nothing!" Davis jeered, as his life meter was now flashing in the red. "I'm planning my comeback! I'm planning my comeback!"

"Ha! Go Davis! Go!" Ken cheered, clapping in time with the beat.

The others cheered as his opponent pulled off another difficult move, the word "Perfect" flashing on his side of the screen.

"We got to hit the road, guys. I don't even want to think what the digimon are doing to our house". Tai said, looking at his watch.

"Leave it to me, big brother." Kari said, winking at TK. "Hey, Davis!" Kari cried out, over the song waving her hand in the air.

Davis looked back over his shoulder and grinned as Kari gave him a wink and a smile. No longer looking where he was stepping, he stomped down hard on the edge of the podium, causing him to tumble to the carpeted floor.

Tai looked down at him, grinning. "Time to go, dancing fool."

His opponent, now finished with the song, padded over and held out a hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, grinning sheepishly.

Reluctantly, Davis accepted the hand and pulled himself up. "I'm cool, thanks." He said, regaining his composure. "You're real good, I got to admit."

"Thanks. It's all in the footwork. I'm Josh, by the way." He said, shaking his hand

"Davis." Replied the brunette. "You know, I want a rematch, right?"

"Name the time and place, and I'll be here." Josh replied with a determined grin on his face.

"I'll find ya!" Davis called out, following the group out of the arcade. "And next time I'll choose the song!"

"I never knew that the digimon could play video games," Joe said, as he looked the scene.

When thee group entered the apartment, they found the digimon busy watching Agumon and Veemon playing a racing game in Tai's Playstation except for Gatomon and Patamon who were in the couch snuggled and sharing a kiss.

"Yeah!" Davis said, kicking off his shoes. "I taught Veemon everything he knows! I'm the king of video games!"

Matt gave a small cough that sounded a lot like "dance, dance revolution".

"Well, Patamon beat me in Yu-Gi-Oh." TK said.

Davis blinked. "And I thought that I was the only who was defeated by a digimon in a video game" the second goggle boy said.

"Full of surprises, aren't they?" Izzy said with the others nodding and smiling.

They then joined with their digimon taking turns to play while Gatomon and Patamon just remained on the couch snuggling and occasionally sharing a kiss or two, finally falling asleep in the warmth of each other's arms…and wings in Patamon's case.

Later that night while everyone was sleeping Patamon was on the balcony staring at the sky. He was thinking about how much his life changed now that he is going to be a parent but he also was thinking in something more.

"So much changes in my and Gatomon's lives…. And tomorrow will get better" He thought as he stared at the stars and the moon. He let out a happy sigh as he smiled. The soft wind caressing his face gently, suddenly a pair of soft arms hugged him from behind. He smiled seeing a pair of familiar clawed green gloves with stripes.

"Can't sleep sweetie? Or you got another hunger craving?" he asked sweetly and smiled. Gatomon giggled and kissed his cheek softly and purred on his ear gently.

"I can't sleep because my lovely boyfriend wasn't by my side" She said with a purr and waving her tail softly as she nuzzled his neck.

"How inconsiderate from him" the winged digimon said with a smile making her giggle and then she kissed his neck softly. Patamon then turned and hugged her gently and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back as her tail moved softly in happiness.

"I love you my sweet angel of light…" he said softly. The white cat digimon smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck gently.

"I love you too my brave angel of hope…" she said softly. Patamon took his decision, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, he smiled at Gatomon and held her paws in his small paws and kissed them softly.

"Gato, I need to ask you something" He said softly as he looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes of hers. She kissed his lower lip softly and smiled.

"What is it Pata?" she said as she was purring softly and rubbing her cheek on his cheek gently making him sigh happily. Patamon then broke the hug and went to a table that was on the balcony and took a little black box to then walk back to Gatomon and looked at her.

"Gatomon, we going to be parents soon, I love you so much, since always, I only want the best for you and our baby so I want to ask you this..." he said as he then opened the little box revealing a beautiful gold engagement ring (or more like an engagement tail ring XD) with a beautiful diamond on it. Gatomon gasped seeing the ring as she took a paw to her mouth in surprise as he looked at her with a gentle and warm look on his eyes.

"Gatomon, my angel of light, will you marry me?" He asked her. Gatomon's eyes got filled with tears and suddenly she threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Pata, of Course I will marry you!" She said after break the kiss. Patamon smiled and slipped the tail ring on her tail as he then looked into her eyes.

"I love you…." He then smiled "Future Mrs. Patamon" he added with a wink and Gatomon giggled and wrapped her tail around him.

"Mrs. Patamon… I love how that sounds my love" she said nuzzling him gently and then they walked back in and went to bed, that night they had the best night of sleep of their lives, with a bright future ahead waiting for them.

(A/N - Well that was chapter 4. Now let me make one thing clear. I know that the baby digimon (baby stage in the series) don't use diapers or other stuff like that, except for a small crib that appears after they hatch. But I decided to make things different, thanks to my friend Chibi Biyomon who uses that style of writing in her fics. Well, see ya in the next chapter, when the girls are gonna make Gatomon a digi-baby shower, while the guys gonna have their own kind of party. Don't miss and leave some reviews please!)


End file.
